


Match Made (at the Fox and Jane)

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, First Time, Haircuts, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: All human au where Jace is a hair stylist.  Clary tried to trim Simon's hair and fails miserably, and Izzy manages to get Simon an appointment with the most sought after stylist in New York City, one Jackson Wayland.  Simon shows up to find that his appointment is with JACE.An excuse to have a tattooed and pierced Jace as a hair stylist getting his hands on Simon's hair and failing at flirting.





	Match Made (at the Fox and Jane)

“Who wants another mimosa?” Jace glanced around at his small group of friends as they all sat at their favorite restaurant for their standing weekly Sunday morning brunch. It was the one day where everyone could get together - no one wanted to lose touch. An eclectic group, they always got stares whenever they got together.

“Not I,” Alec said, pushing his glass towards the center of the table. “Magnus and I have a sweet sixteen party to get going later on today, so we’re each on a two drink limit.”

“Unfortunately,” Magnus added. “This is one party that neither Alexander nor I are one hundred percent satisfied with.”

“She a bitch?” Izzy asked. “And Jace, sign me up for another mimosa.”

“Me too,” Clary added, reaching over to snag a strawberry off Izzy’s plate. “Sometimes my art is better with a little buzz.”

“He is a drama queen and whines if something isn’t exactly the way he wants,” Magnus said. “And his parents have informed us that what he wants, he gets for his birthday.”

“Sounds like some of my clients,” Izzy said. “I’m trying to create a style for them, and they balk and won’t even expand their horizons.”

“Simon? You want another mimosa?” Jace asked.

Simon and Clary were the newest additions to their eclectic group. Clary had joined the group when she’d started dating Izzy and with her had come her best friend, Simon.

“Nah, I’m good, have a gig later today,” Simon said.

“Sure,” Jace said, standing and heading for the bar to get mimosas for himself, Izzy and Clary. As he made his way back over to the group, now having a lively discussion about Disney princesses, his phone went off.

“Hot girl?” Alec teased.

“Reminder about my appointment this afternoon with my tattoo artist,” Jace said.

“Another tattoo?” Magnus asked.

“No, adding color to the wings on my back,” Jace said, handing the mimosas to Izzy and Clary.

“Thought you were going to keep them uncolored,” Alec said.

“It’s my fault,” Clary said. “I sketched his back tattoo and then colored it in and added some flowers. I mean, his wings look like vines anyway, so I just made them look more like vines.”

“I have an appointment today and then a few more to get everything all colored in,” Jace said. “But I’ll be done in time to see Simon’s show.”

“You’re coming?” Simon said.

“We all are,” Clary said. “Well, almost all of us.”

“Unfortunately Alexander and I will be trying to corral a sixteen year old,” Magnus said. “But Izzy said she’d video it so we can watch later.”

“Thanks guys,” Simon said. “That means a lot.”

Soon the mimosas were done, the bill was paid and everyone started dispersing. Simon headed off to do a soundcheck at the Hunter’s Moon where he was playing and Clary and Izzy went off to do whatever they were going to do.

“We’d best get going as well,” Magnus said.

“Wait,” Jace said. “I penciled you both into my book for next Saturday, between 10 and 12.”

“We can make that work,” Magnus said, reaching over to card fingers through Alec’s hair. “Alexander is looking a little shaggy.”

“And Magnus’ streaks have faded a bit,” Alec replied, tone teasing as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“Really, you two are adorable,” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “See you guys next Saturday?”

‘We’ll be there,” Magnus said. “Now go on, off to get your wings colored.”

Jace flipped Magnus off, but there was no malice behind it. With a pat to Alec’s shoulder, Jace left the two of them and headed off to meet with his tattoo artist.

* * * 

“You sure you can do this?” Simon sat in the kitchen of Clary and Izzy’s apartment, a towel around his shoulders.

“Of course,” Clary said, grabbing a pair of scissors from the one of the drawers. “It’s just a little trim - and I’m an artist!”

“Um, sure,” Simon said, clutching the towel around his neck and almost holding his breath as Clary stepped behind him. “I have another gig tonight at the Hunter’s Moon.”

“They must like you,” Clary said. “Last Sunday and now tonight? Saturday nights have more crowds, so that’s good.”

Simon tried to remember to breathe, but with every snip of the scissors, he flinched.

“You let your hair go a long time,” Clary said.

“Poor musician,” Simon said. “My money goes to rent and utilities and food, not haircuts.”

A few minutes of quiet snipping occurred and then suddenly Clary let out a small gasp.

“Shit,” Clary muttered under her breath.

“Clary,” Simon said slowly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Clary said. “Let me … I need to make a call.” She raced from the kitchen out to the balcony, calling her girlfriend.

“Isabelle Lightwood.” Izzy’s tone was professional, a clear sign she was with a client.

“Izzy, I messed up,” Clary said. “I was trying to trim Simon’s hair and I screwed up.” She heard Izzy sigh on the other side and could hear the clicking of her heels on the floor as Izzy went somewhere private.

“All right, calm down,” Izzy said. “I think I can help. Give me a few minutes and I’ll text you.”

“You’re the best and I love you,” Clary said.

“I know,” Izzy replied. “Love you, too.”

Clary waited on the balcony until she’d received a series of texts from Izzy, then rejoined Simon back in the apartment.

“Clary!” Simon said. The towel was on the stool and Simon was looking at himself in the glass of the oven. “What did you do?”

“I messed up,” Clary said. “But I talked to Izzy and we can fix it, I swear!”

“You’d better,” Simon said. “I have a gig tonight and I can’t do it looking like this.”

“I can fix it!” Clary said. “Izzy just texted me and she got you an appointment at 12:30 with Jack - holy shit with Jackson over at Fox and Jane Salon.”

“Who’s that?” Simon asked.

“Only like, the most well known stylist in New York,” Clary said. “But his picture’s never been published so only his clients know what he looks like. He’s got a waiting list for months to get in, and Izzy managed to get you in today to see him!”

“Well, that’s great,” Simon said. “Let’s get over there. And you’re paying.”

“Izzy texted me to put it on her tab,” Clary said. “So she’s paying.”

“Good,” Simon said. “Let’s go.” He tugged a hoodie on and tugged the hood up to cover his hair.

* * * 

Across town, Jace shoved his phone back into his back pocket, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his book and jotted in for the 12:30 slot that Izzy’s friend was coming in, frowning slightly - luckily for Izzy he’d had a cancellation. He gave the receptionist at the front desk, guardian of the books, a charming smile before heading back to his station. 

The Fox and Jane Salon technically had a dress code, but nobody made Jace adhere to it. In fact, Jace did the opposite of the dress code; he always wore his favorite black leather biker boots, worn jeans and a plain black or white tank top. His hair was never perfectly coiffed and always sported a colored streak or two.

His tattoo - wings created from vines that started on his back and wrapped around his arms and his collarbone - was always on display. While some of the other stylists sported one piercing, Jace had many; nipple piercings always visible through his shirt, right eyebrow, tongue and labret. He’d been pondering a septum piercing but hadn’t decided yet.

“Jace. earth to Jace!”

Jace blinked and glanced over to where Magnus was seated at his station, Alec leaning against the mirror.

“Sorry,” Jace said, moving behind Magnus and eyeing his hair critically.

“Why was my sister calling you?” Alec asked, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

“Don’t touch my work,” Jace said, pointing the scissors at Alec.

“Nervous tic,” Alec said with a shrug, grinning at his friend. “So? Izzy?”

“Apparently she’s got a friend with an emergency that I just must fix,” Jace said. “I had a cancellation, so I penciled them in.”

“Who is it?” Magnus asked.

“Wasn’t given a name but Izzy vouches for them, so I’m sure it’s fine,” Jace said with a shrug as he removed the cape from Magnus with a grin. 

“Fantastic work, as always,” Magnus said.

“Thanks,” Alec said, giving Jace a hug. “Going to Simon’s gig tonight at the Hunter’s Moon?”

“If I can get out of here on time, yeah,” Jace said. “His set last weekend was pretty epic.”

“Mr. Lewis definitely possesses talent,” Magnus said. “Thankfully, we only have a consult later this afternoon, so Alexander and I will be there as well.”

“The whole gang’ll be there,” Jace said. “Good.”

“And then brunch tomorrow,” Alec said. “I like seeing everyone more often.”

“Sometimes once a week isn’t enough,” Magnus agreed, giving Jace a hug. “And now Alexander and I must get going.”

“We’ll leave you to prepare for your surprise client,” Alec teased.

“Shut up,” Jace said, giving Alec a playful shove.

As Alec and Magnus left, Jace flopped down into the chair at his station, watching the salon activity.

Until about twenty minutes later when the receptionist came back to find him.

“Your 12:30 is here,” she said.

Jace hummed and climbed out of chair, stretching a bit. “Thanks,” he said, sauntering towards the front of the salon.

When he reached the front of the salon, he stopped and stared at the two people waiting in front of the reception desk. He was going to kill Izzy.

“Clary? Simon?” Jace asked. 

“Jackson, this is your 12:30,” the receptionist said. 

“You’re Jackson?” Clary said.

Jace sighed and ran both hands through his hair. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s not do this up here; come back to my station.” Without waiting for a response, he turned and headed back into the salon.

He stopped by his chair and turned to face Clary and Simon, who were both staring at him.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clary asked.

“You never asked,” Jace replied. “And it never came up in conversation because Izzy, Alec and Magnus know better than to ask me about my work.”

“Fair,” Simon said.

“So,” Jace said. “I assume Simon is the one that needs my assistance?”

“Yeah, Clary thought she could trim my hair and failed miserably,” Simon muttered.

“Well, take the sweatshirt off and take a seat,” Jace said.

Simon slowly shrugged out of the sweatshirt and passed it to Clary before sitting down.

“Shit Clary, what did you do?” Jace asked.

“I tried to trim his hair,” Clary said, clearly embarrassed.

“And -” Jace started to comment further, but Clary’s phone went off. 

“Dammit,” Clary said. “Dammit, I forgot about meeting Luke and Mom for lunch.” She dropped the sweatshirt on Simon’s lap and gave Jace and Simon and apologetic smile.

“Go,” Jace said. “Simon and I will be fine here.”

“Okay,” Clary said, leaning down and hugging Simon from behind the salon chair. “Simon, I’m super sorry, and I promise to buy all your drinks tonight and pay for your brunch tomorrow.”

“And brunch next weekend,” Simon said.

“Deal,” Clary said. “See you both tonight!” A happy smile and a wave later, and Clary was gone.

“So,” Jace said once Clary was gone. “What possessed you to let Clary cut your hair?”

“Temporary insanity?” Simon replied with a shrug. “I’m a poor musician, I can’t afford to pay anyone, and she offered.”

“Well, you’ll come here from now on,” Jace said as he wrapped a cape around Simon’s neck.

“I can’t afford -”

“Please, I give all my friends steep discounts,” Jace said. “Izzy, Alec and Magnus come here practically for free.”

“Um, thanks,” Simon said.

“So,” Jace said. “My cancellation was full highlights.”

“Meaning?” Simon asked.

“Meaning I am free until 3,” Jace said. “And I have to admit, I have been dying to get my hands on your hair for a while now.”

“You have?” Simon turned a bit to look at Jace. “Why?”

“Your cut is all wrong and it’s very one dimensional,” Jace said, running a hand through Simon’s hair.

“S-so,” Simon said.

“Give me free reign,” Jace said. “I’ll fix the butcher job Clary did and then we’ll go from there.”

“It’s all going on Izzy’s tab anyway,” Simon said with a shrug. “Sure, why not? I mean, everyone says you’re the best.”

“Damn right I am,” Jace said, grabbing his scissors and giving them a twirl. “You really should be getting a haircut every six to eight weeks.”

“Poor musician, remember?” Simon said.

“We already solved that problem, remember?” Jace replied, running his fingers through Simon’s hair. “When we’re done here, we’ll set your next appointment.”

“Sure,” Simon said with a shrug. He removed his glasses and set them on the counter, squinting a bit at his reflection.

“No contacts today?” Jace asked as he began to work. Comb and snip, comb and snip, Jace dropped locks of Simon’s hair carelessly on the floor.

“Not until later,” Simon said. “They bug if I wear them too long.”

“Gotcha,” Jace said as he continued to work. He’d stop and move to stand in front of Simon, checking and double checking his work.

“Coming tonight?” Simon asked.

“That’s the plan,” Jace said as he moved behind Simon and kept cutting. “So long as I don’t encounter any emergencies.”

“What kind of emergencies do you encounter?”

“You’d be surprised what people do to their own hair,” Jace said. “Or what they’ll let other people do to their hair.” He caught Simon’s gaze in the mirror and winked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Simon muttered.

“Well,” Jace said, running his hands through Simon’s hair again. “I think I’ve got the basic shape in, so now we’ll mix up some magic and move to the next step.”

“Mix up what magic?” Simon asked.

Jace just laughed. “Sit tight and I’ll be right back,” he said. He made his way back to the mixing room and mixed up a bit of dye and grabbed some foils, setting it all on a trolley before grabbing a black apron and a pair of gloves and rolling everything back out to his station where Simon was sitting.

“What is that?” Simon leaned over the arm of the chair and looked at everything. “And why do you need an apron and gloves? Makes you look like a serial killer.”

“Better than getting dye on my clothes or my hands,” Jace said as he donned the apron and gloves.

“Dye? What dye?” Simon asked

“You gave me free reign,” Jace replied as he began to work. “So, we’re doing highlights. And then a gloss. I’m doing something soft and subtle, promise.”

“As long as we’re done for me to do my set, I’m fine,” Simon replied. “I think.”

“Have another appointment at 3, remember?” Jace said as he worked. “You’ll be done before then.”

“Okay,” Simon said, squinting at the mirror. “My head feels funny.”

“I’m sure it does,” Jace said as he closed the last foil, giving it a tap with his comb. “You’re a dye virgin.”

“You can tell?” Simon asked.

“Of course I can,” Jace said as he tugged his gloves off and tossed them aside. “Now, you get to sit like that for twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes,” Simon repeated.

“Yep,” Jace said. “And I can either leave you alone to sit or keep you company.”

“I feel uncomfortable enough as it is without being left alone,” Simon said. “Keep me company?”

“Sure,” Jace said.

“So how’s your tattoo?” Simon asked.

“Healing,” Jace said. “Itching like crazy. Julio added color all throughout the vines and added a few flowers across the back. We’re going to add one here.” Jace pointed to the spot where the vines met and knotted at his collarbone. “And possibly a few things around the arms.”

“Sounds cool,” Simon said. “I don’t think I could get a tattoo.”

“Fucking painful,” Jace admitted. “But I couldn’t give them up. Or the piercings.”

“You would look really different without them,” Simon agreed. “And they don’t make you cover up the tattoos or take the piercings out here? I mean, everyone else looks really … posh.”

“And I don’t?” Jace asked, hand on his chest. “I’m hurt.” He laughed and shook his head. “Nah, they wouldn’t ask me to cover up - otherwise I’ll leave and take all my clients with me.”

“That good, huh?” Simon asked.

“I’ve won pretty much every hair styling championship there is to win,” Jace said with a shrug. “The name Jackson Wayland carries a lot of weight in the world of hair styling.”

“Wow,” Simon said. “But why not go by your own name? Something wrong with the name Jace Herondale?”

“I like my anonymity,” Jace said.

“I understand,” Simon replied. 

“Knew you would,” Jace replied. “And really, I was going to tell you and Clary.”

“It never came up,” Simon said. “I’m not offended, I promise.”

“Good,” Jace said. “Come on, let’s get you washed so I can do the next step.”

“There’s a next step?” Simon asked as he stood, dropped his sweatshirt on the chair and followed Jace through the salon to the sinks.

“There is,” Jace said as they stopped at the sinks. Jace dropped a towel on the lip of the sink and motioned for Simon to sit.

“I feel like I’m in way over my head here,” Simon said as he sat down and leaned back.

“The first time is always the scariest,” Jace said, his tone teasing. He took a few minutes and pulled all the foils from Simon’s hair, tossing them in the trashcan before starting the water. “Hot or cold?”

“What?”

“Water,” Jace said. “Hot or cold? Everyone’s different.”

“Oh, hot,” Simon said. “Definitely hot.” He closed his eyes and waited.

Jace made sure the water was hot before wetting Simon’s hair, carding his fingers through the strands to make sure he got everything and humming softly as he worked.

“Doing okay there?” Jace asked.

“Mmmm,” Simon hummed. “Fine. Hands are nice.”

“I try,” Jace said as he turned off the water and squeezed some shampoo into his hands. “Shouldn’t be tense in a salon.” He started working the shampoo into Simon’s hair, massaging his scalp gently.

“Feel weird in a salon,” Simon admitted. “Feel out of … place, holy fuck your hands really are amazing.”

Jace laughed softly. “Thanks,” he said. “Like I said, shouldn’t be tense in a salon.”

“Fuck,” Simon groaned. “I could get used to this.”

Jace smiled and massaged Simon’s scalp for a few more minutes before rinsing and moving on to conditioner.

“You’ll be here every six to eight weeks,” Jace said. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” He worked the conditioner through Simon’s hair for a few minutes before turning the water back on and rinsing Simon’s hair.

“Damn, you really have great hands,” Simon said as he slowly sat up.

“It doesn’t really feel the same when I try to do it myself,” Jace said, dropping a towel on Simon’s head and rubbing his hair briskly for a second. “Can you get back to my station on your own? I need to get the next step.”

“Can you draw me a map? I might get lost.” Simon rolled his eyes and stood, bumping Jace’s shoulder playfully.

“Asshole,” Jace muttered, snatching the towel off Simon’s head. “Go sit, I’ll be right there.”

“Aye, aye,” Simon said, giving Jace a salute before walking back to Jace’s station.

Jace watched Simon for a moment before going back to the supply room to grab the gloss he wanted to use. He spent a minute chatting with Angie in the supply room before making his way back to his station where Simon was sitting patiently. Ish.

“Do you ever sit still?” Jace asked as he set the bowl down on the counter in front of the mirror.

“Nope,” Simon said, tapping a rhythm with his feet. “Always finding the rhythm.”

Jace laughed. “As long as you stay still when I’m cutting, we’re fine,” he said. He reached for the comb and carefully combed through Simon’s still damp hair, sectioning it as he worked.

“We’re not cutting again are we?” Simon asked.

“I’ll do one more pass after this is rinsed to clean things up and then we’ll blow dry and style,” Jace said as he picked up the bowl and began to go from section to section, coating Simon’s hair in the contents of the bowl.

“Wanna tell me what this is you’re putting on my hair?” Simon asked.

“It’s a gloss,” Jace said. “It’s like a powerhouse conditioner for your hair, as well as just a hint of color.”

“Wait, more color?” Simon asked, trying to look into the bowl. “Thought we already did that.”

“Stop that,” Jace said. “I said I was doing subtle, remember? This is like, espresso brown. It will just make your natural color look a little more vibrant.”

“Oh,” Simon said. “Isn’t that just going to undo what you just did?”

“Will you stop questioning what I’m doing and just trust me?” Jace teased. “I do know what I’m doing here.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Simon said. “Hey Jace, why are you being so nice?”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked as he worked.

“You’re … distant,” Simon said. “During the brunches. I mean, we chat and make small talk, but you’ve never really gone out of your way to talk to me.”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Jace said softly. “It takes me a while to open up to new people.”

“Oh,” Simon said again.

“But I think you’re pretty cool,” Jace admitted as he finished up and set the bowl back on the counter, careful to avoid Simon’s glasses. “Sometimes I just suck at small talk or making a move.”

“Making a move, huh?” Simon said. “Makes me sound like someone you want to date.”

Jace felt himself blush and tried not to look embarrassed. “So, this one only sits for ten minutes,” he said, ignoring Simon’s comment as he set a timer on his phone. “I’m going to go rinse all these bowls and be right back.” He grabbed the bowls with the dye and the gloss and went back to the supply room.

Jace spent way too much time cleaning the bowls and by the time he got back to his station, the ten minutes was almost up.

“So, since Clary is going to be buying all my drinks tonight,” Simon said as Jace approached. “If you wanted to get a drink or two on me, that would be cool. Make it as expensive as you want.”

Jace breathed an internal sigh of relief and gave Simon a nod. “Champagne it is,” he said.

Simon laughed. “Maybe not that expensive,” he said.

“Maybe an Adios MotherFucker,” Jace said.

“I approve,” Simon replied just as Jace’s phone alarm went off.

“Come on, one more rinse,” Jace said. “We’re in the final stretch.”

“Have to subject myself to your fingers again, huh?” Simon said as he stood and followed Jace back to the sinks, sat down and leaned back. 

“Beauty is pain,” Jace said, getting a towel under Simon’s neck and starting the water. “But really, it hasn’t been that bad, has it?”

“No, it hasn’t,” Simon said, closing his eyes as Jace started to rinse his hair. “I mean, I definitely felt out of my element at the beginning, but you put me at ease.”

“Good,” Jace said, taking his time rinsing Simon’s hair. “Curious that Izzy didn’t tell me it was you coming.”

“Well, she didn’t tell Izzy it was you,” Simon said, humming softly at the feel of Jace’s fingers in his hair. “But that actually makes sense because we didn’t know but … she did.”

“I’ll ask her about it later,” Jace said as he helped Simon sit up and gently toweled his hair dry. “Come on, we’re almost done.”

Back at Jace’s station, Simon flopped back down in the chair and squinted at his reflection. “Can’t see a difference,” he said.

“Well you’re not wearing your glasses,” Jace said as he combed through Simon’s hair. “And it’s not dry yet.” He reached for the clippers and smiled at Simon in the mirror. “This is the time to not be finding the rhythm.”

“Got it,” Simon said.

“Good,” Jace said, brow furrowed in concentration as he worked to clean up Simon’s nape. He set the clippers down down blew some hairs off Simon’s neck before reaching for the scissors.

“More cutting?” Simon said, shivering at the feel of Jace’s breath on his neck.

“I’m a perfectionist,” Jace said. He worked for a few more minutes with the comb and scissors before setting everything down and reaching for the blow dryer. “Now we’re really in the final stretch.”

Before Simon could respond, Jace turned the blow dryer on and started to card his fingers through Simon’s hair, tugging it this way and that as he worked.

“Best fingers,” Simon muttered. “Bet those fingers feel good other places, too.” His eyes widened and he bit his lip as he realized that Jace had turned the blow dryer off and had heard what he’d just said.

Jace put some pomade on his hands and began to work his fingers through Simon’s hair again.

“They do feel good other places,” Jace murmured.

“I didn’t mean - I mean I meant it but you weren’t supposed to hear it,” Simon muttered.

“Figured,” Jace said as he finished styling Simon’s hair and wiped his hands on a towel. “But … you meant it?”

“Um, yeah,” Simon muttered, leaning forward to reach for his glasses. “Obviously I didn’t mean for it to come out right now, but … yeah.”

“Okay,” Jace said. “Okay. Um … remember when I said I suck at small talk and making the first mood?”

“Yeah,” Simon said as he slipped his glasses on and looked up at Jace.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while now,” Jace admitted.

“Yeah?” Simon said. “Me?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“Wanna do something tonight after my set?” Simon asked.

“I’d like that a lot,” Jace said as he removed the cape from Simon and tossed it aside to be washed. “Now, take a look at my handiwork.”

Simon blinked a few times and looked at his reflection in the mirror. “Woah,” he said. “It looks the same and yet … not.”

“More vibrant color, more dimension, cleaner cut,” Jace said. “But still definitely you.”

“You really are good at what you do,” Simon said as he stood, grabbing his sweatshirt and tucking it under his arm.

“I know,” Jace said, a bit smug.

“And so humble,” Simon teased. “Thanks, Jace.”

“You’re welcome,” Jace said. “I know I said we’d set your next appointment, but -”

“Just tell me when I need to come back,” Simon said. 

“I do that with Magnus and Alec too,” Jace said as he walked Simon to the front of the salon. “So, guess I’ll see you tonight, huh?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“Good,” Jace said. “Looking forward to your set. And hanging out after.”

Simon swallowed and nodded. “Me-me too,” he said.

They reached the front of the salon and stood there awkwardly for a minute before Jace reached in and gave Simon a quick hug. “See you tonight,” Jace mumbled as he stepped back.

“Yeah, see you tonight,” Simon said, giving Jace a shy smile before leaving the salon.

Jace glanced at his phone and saw it was only 2:15 - he still had 45 minutes until his next appointment.

“Angie!” he called. “Angie, I need your help!”  
* * * 

“Simon’s set was amazing,” Izzy said as she, Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus all sat around a table, sipping their drinks and waiting for Simon to pack up his stuff and join them.

“And his hair looks fantastic,” Magnus said, tone teasing.

“Doesn’t it just?” Izzy said, winking at Jace. “Yours is looking sharp too, Jace.”

Jace was glad it was dim; hopefully none of his friends would be able to see him blush. “I was getting shaggy myself,” he said. “Had some time between appointments to freshen up.” He’d corralled Angie into helping him put a dark purple streak in his hair to cover his fading streaks and re-buzzed his undercut.

“And is this shirt new?” Clary reached over and tugged on the sleeve of the sheer silk shirt Jace was wearing over his plain black tank top.

“I got that for him for his birthday two years ago and he’s never worn it,” Magnus commented. “Special occasion?”

“Trying to impress someone?” Izzy said.

“Oh he’s definitely trying to impress someone,” Alec said, motioning to Jace’s eyebrow and lip. “He brought out the expensive jewelry.”

“Meeting someone here?” Clary asked.

“Something like that,” Jace muttered as he downed the rest of his drink. “I’m going to go get another, anyone else want something?” Everyone at the table declined, so Jace headed over to the bartender and passed him his empty cup. “Another Adios MotherFucker,” he ordered.

“Hey.”

Jace turned at the sound of Simon’s voice and gave him a smile. “Hey,” he said. “Great set.”

“Thanks,” Simon said, then stared for a moment as he took in Jace’s appearance. “Fuck, you look amazing. You didn’t have that streak earlier today.”

“Oh, um, no,” Jace said. “I had some time after you left before my next appointment. Needed to freshen up anyway.”

“Looks good,” Simon said. “But then again, you always look good.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “I’m hearing it from the table, though.” The bartender came over with his drink and a beer for Simon and the two of them made their way over to the table.

“Yeah?” Simon asked.

“Apparently, I’m trying to impress someone,” Jace said, smiling shyly at Simon.

“It’s working,” Simon said. “I’m impressed.”

“Good to know,” Jace said. “Brace yourself for a barrage of questions,” he added as they got closer to the table.

“Noted and prepared,” Simon replied.

“Your set was amazing!” Clary exclaimed once they’d reached the table.

“Clary’s right,” Izzy said. “Your set really was amazing.”

“To the talented Mr. Lewis!” Magnus said, raising his glass in a toast.

“To Simon!” the rest of the table said, clinking glasses all around.

“Your hair looks amazing,” Izzy said to Simon after everyone set their glasses down. “Almost like you got it professionally done.”

“As a matter of fact I did,” Simon said, taking a long drink of his beer.

“Hey Izzy,” Jace said. “I know why you didn’t tell Simon and Clary, but why didn’t you tell me?”

“I have my reasons,” Izzy said. “It all worked out, didn’t it?”

“It did,” Simon said, ripping pieces of label off his beer bottle.

“Yeah, worked out just fine,” Jace said, downing the rest of his drink.

“So, anyone up for some diner food?” Clary asked. “Izzy and I know a great place.”

“I’m game,” Alec said. “Magnus is, too.”

“Simon, how about you?” Clary asked.

“Sorry,” Simon said as he downed the rest of his beer. “Got plans.”

“Plans? What plans?” Clary asked. “I didn’t know about these plans!”

“You don’t need to know everything,” Simon said with a grin. “By the way, thanks for the drinks.”

“You only had one,” Clary said.

“Oh, didn’t I mention? I told Jace he could put his drinks on your tab, too,” Simon said, ducking as Clary threw a napkin at him.

“Simon!”

Simon just laughed. “Hey, he helped both of us today, thought it was only fair,” he replied.

“Fine, fine,” Clary said. “So Jace, you coming for diner food?”

“Can’t,” Jace said. “Got plans.” He braced himself for the onslaught and turned to Simon. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Simon said. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow for brunch.” He reached over and took Jace’s hand in his.

They ignored the shouts from their friends as they headed out of the Hunter’s Moon.

“We are so going to hear about that tomorrow,” Simon said once they were out on the sidewalk.

“I know,” Jace said. “But we never would have gotten out of there otherwise.”

“Yeah, I know,” Simon said. “So, did you have any definite plans?”

“Not really,” Jace admitted. “This is going to sound a little cheesy, but I thought we could just go back to my place and talk.”

“That’s not cheesy at all,” Simon said. “I’m totally up for that.”

“Cool,” Jace said. “I’m not far from here, so we can just walk.”

Simon nodded and let Jace lead the way, stopping first at the back of the Hunter’s Moon so Simon could let the manager know he’d stop by later in the week to get his gear. They walked in companionable silence, both of them content to just listen to the sounds of the city, neither feeling the need to fill the silence with chatter.

Once outside Jace’s apartment, Jace gave Simon a tiny smile before unlocking the door and letting them both in. 

“‘s a bit dirty,” Jace said as he turned on a couple of lights.

“Looks fine to me,” Simon said, looking around the large loft, blushing a bit at the California King bed in the corner of the loft. “No walls?”

“Nah, like open spaces,” Jace said as he tugged his boots off and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. “Figured we could just chill on the couch?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Simon said, kicking his own shoes off and dropping down on the couch.

Jace sat down next to Simon and passed him a bottle of water. “So, I was thinking,” he admitted.

“Yeah?” Simon said as he opened the bottle of water and took a drink.

“Yeah,” Jace said. “If you think about all brunches we’ve had together, we’ve been dating for a while.”

Simon snorted and shook his head. “We have, huh?”

“Yep,” Jace said, reaching over and putting an around Simon’s shoulders.

Simon smiled and leaned in a bit, tucking himself against Jace. “Then I don’t feel so bad about doing this,” he said, leaning up and kissing Jace’s cheek sweetly. 

“And I don’t feel so bad about doing this,” Jace said, capturing Simon’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“You’re really good at that,” Simon said when Jace broke the kiss. “Like, epically good.”

Jace chuckled and carded a hand through Simon’s hair. “Not so bad yourself,” he said.

Simon tucked his head on Jace’s shoulder and snuggled close.

And the two of them talked. For hours and hours, they talked about their childhood, their schooling, favorite movies, favorite music, everything and anything.

“Man, I don’t wanna go,” Simon mumbled.

“So don’t,” Jace whispered. “Stay here tonight.”

“I didn’t bring anything with me,” Simon said.

“So borrow some of my stuff,” Jace said. “I can sleep on the couch if you want.”

“No,” Simon said quickly. “No, I don’t want you to sleep on the couch.”

“Stay,” Jace said. “Please?”

Simon bit his lip and nodded shyly. “Yeah, I’ll stay,” he said.

Jace stood and offered a hand to Simon, tugging him off the couch and heading for the bed, turning off lights as he walked. Once at the bed, Jace went over to the nearby dresser and grabbed pajamas for himself and sweats and a t-shirt for Simon.

“Here,” Jace said, handing Simon the sweats and t-shirt. “You can wear these and change in the bathroom.”

“Thanks,” Simon said, taking the clothes and heading to the bathroom.

While Simon was in the bathroom, Jace quickly changed and then turned the bed down. He climbed under the covers and waited for Simon, smiling when the bathroom door opened and Simon stood in the doorway wearing his glasses.

“My contacts are in your bathroom, hope you don’t mind,” Simon said as he approached Jace’s bed and hesitantly climbed in.

“Nah, that’s fine,” Jace said, watching as Simon took of his glasses and set them on the nightstand.

“Good, cuz I’m not moving them,” Simon replied. “I am already in bed and not getting back out unless I have to pee.”

Jace laughed and reached over to turn off the light, making the whole loft dark. He rolled onto his side and smiled at Simon.

“Got any plans the rest of this week?” Jace asked.

“You mean besides brunch tomorrow?” Simon replied. “Nope.”

“Wanna go out sometime this week?” Jace asked.

“Yeah,” Simon said without hesitation. “I’d like that.”

Jace smiled and leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss to Simon’s forehead. “Goodnight, Simon,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Jace,” Simon whispered back.

* * * 

The next morning, Jace and Simon showed up to brunch looking sleep rumpled, Simon wearing some of Jace’s clothes.

They were good sports and took the teasing thrown their way from the whole table.

And when brunch was done and everyone went their separate ways, Izzy collected the hundred dollars from Magnus that he lost betting that Izzy couldn’t set Jace and Simon up without either of them figuring it out.

Never underestimate Isabelle Lightwood when she puts her mind to something.


End file.
